


Цветок

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: Получая цветок от первого спасенного своими руками человека, Квин Би не знала, к чему это приведёт.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 2





	Цветок

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана 28 февраля 2018.  
> Фэликс — супергеройский псевдоним Натаниэля, придуманный мной лет сто назад.  
> Звездочкой помечены выдуманные факты, не подтвержденные каноном, но взятые для сюжета.

— Пообещай, что сохранишь этот цветок до нашей следующей встречи, — резко достав из рюкзака миниатюрный розовый цветок, не зная зачем взятый с собой из цветочного магазина родителей*, проговаривает Натаниэль в спину таинственной девушке, которая стала его _спасительницей_ несколько дней назад, когда неизвестно откуда взявшийся рой пчел напал на оранжерею. Она замирает на несколько мгновений, не ожидая сказанного и осознавая, что снова показала себя людям. Затем, с помощью своих крыльев*, медленно парит вверх на несколько сантиметров над землей и, аккуратно развернувшись к рыжеволосому лицом, плавно опускается на ноги. Героиня задумчиво осматривает нежно-розовый цветок в руках юноши и неуверенно берет его в руку, кивая.

— **Анонимная героиня,** — отдаляясь от юноши, тихо прошептала себе Буржуа.

* * *

Поздний вечер. На улицах Парижа прогуливаются редкие пары, желающие посмотреть на Эйфелевую башню во всей красе. Облака медленно плывут по небу, создавая уютную атмосферу. Натаниэль присаживается на скамейку в центре города, открывая планшет для рисования, и старается найти то, что вдохновит его. Вокруг играет спокойная мелодия, но стоит только парню повернуть голову в сторону, его сознание уходит в бесконечность: в нескольких метрах от него, скрываясь, стоит новая супергероиня. Впервые он увидел её три месяца назад, когда она неуклюже спасла ему жизнь. Вероятно, девушка ещё не научилась использовать все свои способности, но излучала ощущение опытной героини. Натаниэль быстро набрасывает некоторые зарисовки будущего арта на планшете, в глубине души боясь, что незнакомка снова исчезнет, не дав закончить начатое. В его галерее уже около пяти не законченных проектов, каждый из которых он начинал при встречи с ней. Сегодня её волосы заплетены в аккуратный пучок, а цвет помады с красного изменился на нежно-розовый. Она внимательно осматривает округу на наличие каких-либо опасностей и не замечает, что кто-то давно наблюдает за ней.

_— Подойти ближе? — проносится в голове Натаниэля. Он решает, что так будет лучше видно особенности ее лица._

Размышляя, парень слишком поздно осознает, что героиня смотрит на него в ответ. Это длится буквально несколько мгновений, после которых она стремительно убегает. Художник, желающий закончить свое творение, скорее по привычке, отправляется следом, в толпу людей. 

Не заметив, что подошел слишком близко и не зная, что говорить, он быстро произносит: 

— Не хочешь потанцевать? 

Девушка вопросительно изгибает бровь, ища подвох, и опускает взгляд на планшет, что находится в его руках. Она собирается что-то сказать, но внезапно из ниоткуда выбегает разгневанный мужчина, видимо, находящийся под влиянием акумы: 

— Вы будете танцевать со мной! — громко кричит он, хватая какую-то девушку из толпы собравшихся зевак и вовлекая её в танец.

В этот же момент она покрывается пульсирующей красной жидкостью и нападает. Все происходит слишком быстро: начинается хаос, героиня просит о чем-то, но ее голос поглощают крики испуганных людей, и Натаниэль ничего не слышит. Он остается стоять там один, смотря в спину убегающей девушке и всеми силами пытаясь вспомнить, кого та ему напоминает.

* * *

На город опустилась ночь, покрывая все своей темной пеленой. Собираясь покидать уютное кафе с красивым пейзажем, что был виден в окне, Фэликс услышал стук капель дождя. Спустя каких-то несколько секунд кристальные капли начали падать обильнее, медленно стекая по стеклам окон и отбивая только им знакомый _ритм_ по крышам. Парень устало вздыхает, возвращаясь за свой столик, и опускает голову на белую скатерть, перед этим аккуратно отодвинув в сторону миниатюрную вазочку с цветком, бутон которого показался художнику на редкость нежного _розового_ цвета. Такого, который юноше удалось увидеть лишь раз в своей жизни. Внезапно прозвенел маленький золотой колокольчик над дверью, оповещая о новом посетителе, что предстал перед людьми с раскатом грома. Ему хватает всего несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, кем являлся вошедший: аромат мёда, что тот почувствовал, подойдя к героине, отчетливо запечатлелся в памяти еще с их первой встречи. До того, как Натаниэль владел своим Камнем Чудес. Но стоило Лису поднять свою голову, как некое то ли разочарование, то ли грусть — он еще не осознал, словно липкая паутина, овладела душой. Незнакомка, одетая в легкое желтое в черную полоску платье, окинула его взглядом, остановившись лишь на миг. Она не знала, как расценивать его взгляд и немного боялась, что будет разоблачена своим хитрым напарником. Выдохнув, Хлоя присела за столик, заказав чашку горячего какао. Ожидая заказ, она открыла свою сумочку, достав из нее маленькую пачку медовых леденцов и открыв ее, аккуратно положила назад, с видом, что говорил: «Все под контролем». Девушка поняла, что герой до сих пор, хоть и скрыто, но следит за ней и постаралась игнорировать сей факт. Спустя несколько секунд Буржуа достала небольшую книгу в красивом переплете из сумки, погрузившись в чтение. Но ее побег в совершенный мир был провален по вине какой-то **жутко** неаккуратной девушки, которая, проходя мимо, не устояла на своих ~~цаплиных~~ очень высоких каблуках и сильно толкнула блондинку в спину, падая и хватаясь руками за все, что видит, желая предотвратить свое неизбежное свидание с полом кафе. Напечатанный роман вылетел из рук Буржуа, падая на ровную поверхность пола и открываясь. Специально высушенный между страницами книги **нежно-розовый** цветок выпал из своего укрытия, оказавшись в нескольких метрах от своей голубоглазой хозяйки.

Она резко срывается с места, бросив подошедшему официанту сухое: «Подожди», собираясь как можно быстрее вернуть этот _искренний_ подарок от первого человека, которого спасла в обличии героини, на место. Но Лису хватает всего каких-то несколько мгновений, чтобы узнать цветок и, сделав аккуратное, но быстрое сальто над девушкой, поднять его с пола. Удивившись, Хлоя быстрыми шагами подходит к герою, даже благодарная за то, что тот поднял цветок до того, как кто-то наступил на него, уничтожив то, что она хранила добрые три года своей двойной, сильно выматывающей, но временами перехватывающей дыхание жизни. 

— А теперь верни, — потянув руку к цветку, мягко сказала она. 

Вовремя справившись с удивлением, парень хитро прищурил глаза: 

— Не-е, — резко отведя свою руку в сторону, протянул рыжеволосый, после чего отчетливо уловил изменения в выражении лица своей напарницы: брови медленно сложились домиком, в глазах появились огоньки злости. 

— Я сказала, верни его. Сейчас же! — командным тоном повторила девушка, потянувшись за растением, которое художник демонстративно поднял вверх.

— _Чертов Лис_! — подумала Квин Би, чувствуя, как черти в душе рвут и мечут от негодования.

— Попробуй забрать его, **сладкая** , — хитро улыбнувшись, герой быстро покинул кафе, ликуя от того, что дождь уже закончился. 

— Ах ты плут! — оплатив свой заказ и хватая сумку, вслед крикнула блондинка, выбегая на улицу за напарником. Он подтвердил ее догадку и четко показал свою цель. Вокруг нет ни души и лишь темнота, слегка освещаемая фонарем.

— Вот это сейчас обидно было! 

Резко «вылетев» из-за угла, героиня нахмурила брови, встретившись с напарником взглядом. Он по-прежнему смотрел на нее мягко и заботливо, ожидая ее дальнейших действий. 

— Не хочешь потанцевать? — сбив с толку Хлою, он спустился вниз с выступа, на котором сидел и мягко закружил ее в танце, тихо проговаривая: — ты сдержала обещание, данное три года назад. Конец трансформации, — по его телу прошлась характерная вспышка, — давай больше не будем ничего скрывать друг друга, — нежно обняв удивленную девушку, закончил Натаниэль, получив кивок головой в ответ и крепкое объятье.

**Один маленький, казалось, не значительный шаг способен изменить судьбу. Стоит только решиться.**


End file.
